Shooting Star
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Mimi and Finn had always been the best of friends, but for many years Mimi kept a secret. She was in love with Finn. She kept it hidden for so long until one day, she decided to confess her feelings to her other best friend Alexa Bliss. Alexa encourages her to let him know. So Mimi invites Finn to her room so she can confess her feelings.


The whole time since I was in WWE, I had had two best friends. Never did I ever think I'd fall in love with one of them. I kept it a secret. My crush and, and best friend, Finn Balor, for sure didn't know. And my other best friend Alexa Bliss didn't know either. I loved him, and I was so afraid to tell him how I feel. Would he return those feelings? Would those feelings not be returned and our friendship destroyed forever?

I wanted to tell someone. I had been keeping it a secret for years. Alexa, or Lexi as some of us call her, was like my sister. I felt like she should know, but I was so afraid she'd run and tell him. I had trust issues from a previous best friend not in the business stabbing me in my back. It was so frustrating.

Lexi and I were driving together, tonight just the two of us, onto the next town for the next show. I was driving and she was sitting in the passenger's seat. It was quiet, except for the music turned down low on the radio. I had been contemplating for days just telling her how I really felt. I finally decided to say fuck it and confess.

"Hey Lexi," I spoke up, my voice squeaking a bit.

"Yeah Mimi?" she replied.

"I've got a confession to make," I said nervously.

"Oh god, what did you do?" she asked, expecting the worst.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. "And that's the whole damn problem. I've done nothing. Lexi I've been in love with someone for years."

"Please don't tell me your confessing your love for _me"_ she said dramatically.

"Really Lexi?" I said flatly.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood," she said with an encouraging smile. "You look terrified."

"Well I am. I love him and he doesn't know. I'm so afraid I'd ruin our friendship. Then I'd lose my mind. I'm so afraid he'll turn me down! I don't know what to do!"

"Well first things first, girl, you've got to tell me who it is," Lexi said.

"It's Finn," I said quietly.

"No way!" Alexa said excitedly. "Oh my god you two would be the cutest couple. You're so cute together as it is. I can't believe I didn't realize it before. Oh, Mimi, you have to tell him!"

"What if he doesn't like me like that?" I frowned.

"You'll never know if you don't tell him," she replied. She reached over and patted me on the hand. "Trust me, tell him. Tonight. Don't wait any longer."

"But.." I said before she cut me off.

"But nothing! You're in love with him. He could be your soul mate for all we know! You have to tell him!"

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously, glad to have on short fake nails because I'd be biting at my own if I didn't have them.

"Yes! Text him and tell him you need to talk. No! Tell him there's something you need to talk about. That sounds better." She smiled at me reassuringly. We were about ten minutes away from the hotel.

I took in a deep breath, at a red light, and started typing out a text to Finn telling him that there was something I needed to talk to him about and asking him to meet me in my room when he got settled in.

It didn't take long to get a reply. He told me that he'd see me soon and left a smiley face emoji.

Lexi and I arrived at the hotel ten minutes later and we separated and went up to our room. I was so nervous when we parted. She promised me everything would be fine before she went of to her room and I to mine.

I decided to put on something more comfortable, a pair of cheer shorts and a racerback tank top. I sat on my bed in a ball. I was so nervous. I almost had a heart attack when I heard knocking at the door. I got up and slowly walked to the door.

When I opened the door up, Finn was standing there in a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. I took in his familiar scent and smiled to myself. I felt so content in his presence.

"You had something you wanted to talk about?" he asked as I closed the door behind him.

"Yeah," I said nervously. "Have a seat," I said to him as I nodded towards the bed. He went over and sat down. I, slowly, joined him.

"Everything is okay, right?" he asked me first.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Everything's fine."

"Well, tell me what's up," he said to me with an encouraging smile.

I sighed, took in a deep breath, and nervously said, "Finn, I think I'm in love with you." The room got super quiet. I was staring at anything but Finn, I couldn't face seeing what his initial facial expression was. Then, all of a sudden, his lips were on mine.

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear those words?" he said as he pulled away and held my face in his hands. "Do you know how many girls I've rejected because I was hoping you'd suddenly decided to confess your feelings for me?"

"Really?" I asked through a bit of tears. I was so happy that he liked me back, I didn't know what else to do but cry tears of joy.

"Yes! Oh Mimi I love you too! I have for a few years now. I just didn't want to mess up our friendship with my feelings," he said as he shook his head.

"Me too! I was so afraid you'd turn me down and things would get awkward, and you wouldn't want to be friends anymore because it'd be weird. I've rejected guys too," I laughed. "Wow I feel so dumb now."

Finn joined my laughter, "So do I!"

"I didn't tell anyone until today. I told Lexi on the way here. I was so afraid to tell anyone."

"Karl and Luke know, they gave me hell," Finn laughed. "They're going to be glad to hear about us."

"So it's us now?" I asked, trying to give him a cute smile.

"If you want to, yes," Finn smiled.

"Yes!," I squealed.

"I'm going to text the guys and let them know, if you don't mind," Finn said.

"No, go ahead, I'm gonna text Lexi and let her know too."

For a while we both sat in a comfortable silence while we told our best of friends about us. Lexi was so happy. She scolded me for being afraid for so long. I, also, text Nia and told her I had a boyfriend now. She was so happy for me. Especially when she found out who. She told me we made a beautiful couple.

"The boys still giving you hell?" I asked as I put my phone down after finishing up my text conversations.

"They told me I should have been the one to confess," he said with a laugh. I laughed too. "Well that doesn't matter anymore. We're together, that's all that matters."

That night, Finn and I stayed up pretty late talking. We fell asleep together while relaxing back on the bed talking. I thought I was in a dream when I woke up in his arms that morning. It took me a little while to realize all of this was real.

"Good morning," Finn said groggily as I shifted around, looking at my phone to see what time it was.

I turned back over and gave him a deep, sweet kiss. "Good morning babe." At this Finn smiled and pulled me in tighter.

"Don't tell me we have to get up ad end all of this," Finn said.

"Sadly we do," I said as I lay my head on his chest. "I have a signing with Lexi in two hours. I have to get ready."

"Can we go out for a late lunch after it's over?" he asked.

"Yes, definitely. Our first date," I said as I smiled brightly and looked him in his eyes. He smiled back and kissed me.

"Well, I'm going to my room to change," Finn said to me as he kissed me on the forehead and sat up, making me get up too. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay," I nodded. "I love you." It was something we had said many times before, having such a close relationship. Back then, we were just good friends. Now, it meant something more.

"I love you too, Mimi," he said as he took my face in his hands. He peppered me with kisses before he got up and left. I was on cloud nine.

I got ready in a hurry. I was pretty well at doing makeup. I helped the makeup team sometime. I fixed my red hair into a ponytail with a bump on top. It was one of my go tos. I did a natural look with a winged eyeliner and nude lips. I sprayed on some setting spray and went down to meet Lexi in the lobby.

"Looking cute as always," Lexi said to me as she checked out my outfit. I had on an oversized Big Bang t-shirt, a pair of shorts, fishnet stockings, and a pair of Supernatural combat boots.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I said to her as we hugged. She was wearing one of her shirts and a pair of jeans and boots.

"Let's get going," Alexa said as we made our way out to the SUV and got in. There were a good bit of fans out but we were running a bit late because of me, so we didn't have time to greet the fans at the hotel.

"So, you have to fill me in," Lexi said to me when we were on the road.

"We stayed up all night talking and fell asleep together. I woke up in his arms this morning," I said with a big grin on my face.

"Nothing else happened?" she asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"Well you're glowing and I know it's not just your highlighter," she said with a giggle.

"I'm in love with someone who loves me back," I began. "Not to mention all this time I've kept it inside. I'm just so happy!"

"I'm happy for you!" she said as she hugged me. "You seem so much different now. Happier, not like you're faking it like I know you have in the past."

Yes, Lexi knew my history well. I had a lot of mental health issues. Depression, anxiety, bipolar disorder, but I was on all WWE approved medications that kept me straight. I still had my bad days where I felt like I was dying inside. I had good enough friends, though, that helped me make it through.

"You alright?" Lexi ask as I was quiet and thinking about the past.

"Fine," I said with a reassuring tone. "Just looking back."

"You shouldn't look back, though," she said to me with an encouraging smile. "You should look forward."

"You're right," I said with a smile. "Thanks Lexi."

"Don't mention it," she said, "What are friends for?"

When we arrived at the place we were doing the signing we were greeted by many fans. It was a thrilling experience every time seeing all those people there for _you_ , screaming _your_ name. It was one of the reasons I loved doing what I was doing.

Lexi and I went in and did our signing. It was nice meeting all of our fans that came from all around to come meet us. We took pictures and signed things. Lexi was the current Women's Champion on Raw, so she had the title with her for the pictures.

"Hey you want to go eat?" Lexi asked as we were finishing up and getting ready to leave.

"I would love to, but I already made plans with Finn to go eat with him," I said to her.

"Oh, well maybe next time. Go on your date and enjoy your new boyfriend," she said with a smile as she stuck her tongue out at me. We both giggled.

"I'll see if some of the other girls want to go," Alexa said, probably thinking aloud.

"Well I'll see you later at the arena," I said to her as we got out at the hotel. Finn was already outside waiting on me. He was signing autographs for a few fans. His face was lit up enough as it was, but when he saw me, he was glowing.

"Hey, you," I said to him as I came and snaked my arms around his waist. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," he replied as he signed one last autograph and then apologized for not being able to sign more.

Some had started shouting questions about us being together. I just laughed and got in the car that was waiting on us to get in and leave.

We didn't go anywhere too fancy, just a sit down burger joint. I told him about how happy Alexa was to see that we were together and about all the fans I met at the signing. I was always flattered when I saw someone doing a cosplay of me. I saw a couple, so it really made me happy and excited. It was especially flattering when they recreated my ring gear.

"They're so damn dedicated," Finn said in wonder as we talked about all the fans we've met dressed as us.

"I know! The attention to detail. I especially love the detail they put in on the paints of the demon version of you. They've been pretty damn impressive."

"That they have," Finn agreed.

"By the way, have I told you I'm recording a new entrance music to debut at Summerslam?" I mentioned.

"You haven't," he said.

"Yeah I'm doing Blackpink's new song DD-DU DD-DU. It didn't take long to secure the rights to do it with my connections at YG." I had taken many trips to Korea. I had met the members of Big Bang at their concert a few years back and was invited to the YG building in Korea. I made a lot of friends, and it was really nice having friends in the music business when you needed new entrance music.

"I'm glad you get something you like and get to sing it yourself," he said with a smile.

"I know! There's even talks of me doing it live for my Summerslam entrance. I don't know what's going to happen but I'm hoping for the best."

"I hope you get to do it live," Finn smiled brightly. "It'll make all your dreams come true."

"I know! I'm just so excited to see what will happen," I said excitedly.

"You're so cute when you get excited," he said to me with a cute smile. I blushed.

"Even cuter when you blush," he said with a laugh.

"Oh hush," I said, a bit embarrassed. I couldn't stay embarrassed long, though. I felt proud. I was so proud to have Finn as my boyfriend. He was so sweet and attractive and an amazing athlete.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as I was lost in thought thinking about all the reasons I love him.

"You and how amazing you are," I said with a bright smile. "I'm so glad to call you my boyfriend."

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" he asked his eyes filled with intensity. "I feel like the luckiest man in the world." I smiled even bigger.

"My face hurts from smiling so much and it's totally all your fault," I said with a laugh.

"Oh hush," he said and leaned over and kissed me sweetly. The kiss totally took my breath away.

"Keep kissing me like that and we're going to end up in the ER," I said with a laugh. Finn joined me in laughing.

"You ready to go back to the hotel and get our things so we can head to the arena?" he asked me after our laughter died down.

"Yeah, let's get going."


End file.
